


Recycle Your Thoughts, I'll Rewire Your Mind

by WrongRemedy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: It's really just Bray worming his way into Xavier's mind, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mind Games, Telepathy, They're not actually together in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: Xavier hears Bray even when Bray isn't there.





	Recycle Your Thoughts, I'll Rewire Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> An incredibly short, weird thing I started a million years ago, set during the Wyatt Family/New Day feud when Bray was really doing a number on Xavier's poor psyche. Found it half-done in a note on my phone today and thought I'd just finish it and throw it out here because I've been in a creative slump lately.
> 
> Title from 'Future Management' by Roger Taylor

He hears Bray even when Bray isn't there.

In a hotel room on too-high thread count sheets, Kofi and E in the rooms on either side, unable to keep him hidden even when they try to keep him tucked away between them. He lies awake in an unfamiliar bed and stares up at the ceiling, and Bray's voice whispers to him. Gleeful, sarcastic, and taunting.

_C'mon, Woods. There's no use in fighting. You already know I'm right. Say it with me now. New. Day falls. New. Day falls. New. Day falls..._

In an airplane seat with not enough reclining room, Kofi in the middle and E on the aisle, leaving him the window because while everyone else is sleeping, he loves to look down over the ocean. He stares out into the dark sky and the darker water, and Bray's voice sings to him. Far away, beckoning, and tempting.

_We'll have the whole world in our hands. We'll have the whole wide world in our hands. We'll have the whole world in our hands. I'll put the whole world in your hands..._

In his own home, in his own bedroom where everything he should love is gathered on shelves. Nobody around at all anymore because even Kofi and E with all their brotherly concern have lives of their own they need to return to sometimes. He stares at the back of his eyelids, and Bray's voice murmurs to him. Intimate, sugar-sweet, and dangerous.

_You were meant for this. You were made for this. It's always been destined, don't you remember? You're special. You're chosen. You're **mine**..._

Maybe he doesn't hear Bray even when Bray isn't there.

Maybe Bray is always there.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me talking about wrestling at unprofessionalwrestling.tumblr.com or on Twitter @unprofwrestling


End file.
